<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't hide from me by unrequitedly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704873">don't hide from me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedly/pseuds/unrequitedly'>unrequitedly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedly/pseuds/unrequitedly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>that 1x10 stelena scene, but make it hosie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't hide from me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Burning</em>. That’s the sensation Hope feels as she kisses Josie. </p><p> </p><p>The tribrid is briefly worried that Josie has accidentally used a fire spell in the <em> heat </em> of the moment (pun 100% intended). Josie’s a <em> bit </em>of a pyromaniac. Hope and Josie have had their fair share of fire incidents, as well as accidental siphoning incidents, in the past. They always end up laughing about those moments at a later date.</p><p> </p><p>Hope is just about to pull away to check on Josie, but suddenly it hits her.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a good burn, she realizes. One that slightly <em> bites</em>, but isn’t painful. No, it feels <em> great</em>. Josie is more than okay. Hope no longer wants to stop, so she doesn’t. They continue at a pleasant pace.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss first started off slow and languid as both Hope and Josie were exhausted due to fighting the monster of the week earlier that day. It was soft and gentle. It was <em> careful.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hope initiated the kiss after Josie confessed that she loved her. Josie <em> loves </em>her. When Hope heard those words come out her mouth, she felt like her heart was bursting out of her chest and immediately pulled Josie in to give her a short and sweet kiss. Josie tasted like vanilla, and Hope reveled in it.</p><p> </p><p>It soon became <em>heated.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It becomes passionate and a little <em> rough</em>. They melt into one another, and Hope nibbles on Josie’s bottom lip. The tribrid’s been wanting to do that ever since she saw the beautiful siphoner mindlessly biting it before. She <em> totally </em>wasn’t staring.</p><p> </p><p>Josie just as eagerly responds, kissing her even deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Hope, while very much enjoying this, wants to be careful. This is the first time Josie and Hope are really doing anything of this sort since they started dating and Hope activated her vampire side.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, their kisses have become heated in the past, but this time it feels <em> different</em>. Like they’re both ready for <em> the </em> next step in their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just wants to make sure that she doesn’t hurt Josie. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did. She especially needs to keep her wolf in check. Her wolf has a tendency to get <em> rambunctious </em>to say the least whenever her kisses with Josie start to become heated. Her wolf doesn’t like to be teased and can easily grow impatient after a few less than chaste kisses.</p><p> </p><p>They continue to kiss for god knows how long (or short) before Hope feels a sudden itch and feeling of dread. <em> No, no. Not now. Now is not the time for this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The tribrid mentally chastises herself. She can feel the veins under her eyes appear and her vision is turning a slight gold. </p><p> </p><p><em> She’s losing control</em>. And <em> fast. </em> Hope has the sudden urge to pin Josie against the wall and sink her teeth into her neck. The hunger is growing. Hope is going to <em> bite </em>her.</p><p> </p><p>Josie, on the other hand, is completely oblivious and unaware of the internal struggle Hope is going through as she continues to kiss Hope and thread her fingers through Hope’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Hope slightly groans at the contact. Josie’s nails are lightly scratching her scalp and it feels just <em> amazing</em>. Josie lightly hums against Hope’s lips in reply. </p><p> </p><p>The urge to bite Josie has significantly gotten<em> worse</em>. All the sensations she’s feeling overwhelm her, plus her wolf is dying to break loose, and her heightened vampire emotions do absolutely nothing to help. Hope is seconds away from entirely losing her restraint. It literally <em> hurts </em> and there’s a sudden dull ache in between her bones. Hope oddly feels like some kind of <em> horny teenage boy</em>, but she can’t help it. Her wolf is internally howling to be let free.</p><p> </p><p>It becomes impossible and unbearable for Hope to control herself as her head falls to the side of Josie’s neck. <em> Don’t bite. Don’t bite.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hope hastily turns around, hiding her face from Josie. The veins have now fully appeared and her once blue eyes are now fully a bright golden hue slightly darkened with red. Hope <em> can’t </em> face her. She <em> won’t</em>. She can’t bear to look at her. She can basically feel the worry radiating off of Josie, and Hope <em> so badly </em>wants to turn around to reassure her that everything is okay. She just doesn’t know if she could stop herself if she did. She won’t risk it.</p><p> </p><p>Josie moves her hands to grip Hope’s shoulders, “Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie wants to understand. She wants to see every part of Hope. She knows how hesitant Hope is when it comes to Josie seeing this side of her. She knows that Hope is scared that it’ll drive her away, but it won’t. Josie doesn’t care nor will she ever think anything different of Hope because of it. She’ll love her anyway. <em> Always and forever.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Josie...I can’t,” Hope responds slightly gulping, her breathing ragged.</p><p> </p><p>Josie slowly moves one of her hands around to place on Hope’s cheek, “Yes, you can<em>. Don’t hide from me</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope cautiously turns around with Josie’s hand still cupping her cheek, scared of what Josie will think when she sees her face. Hope feels extremely vulnerable. <em> This is it. This could make or break their relationship</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally fully turns, although hesitant at first, Josie soon looks at Hope in curious amazement. Josie doesn’t find her to be frightening. No, she doesn’t. Josie finds her to be <em> ethereal</em>. She could get <em> lost </em>in the glow of Hope’s eyes. Josie lightly moves her hands higher up on Hope’s cheeks, right where her veins are showing.</p><p> </p><p>Hope watches as Josie’s eyes dance around her face with absolute <em> adoration</em>. She can feel her veins slowly fade away. Josie softly strokes her cheeks, then leans in to meet her lips to Hope’s.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss feels like Josie is trying to pour every single emotion into it. It feels nothing short of <em> incredible</em>. The urge to bite subsides as Hope feels the veins disappear completely and her eyes go back to her normal ocean blue. Her wolf is calm and content. It’s <em> relaxed</em>. Josie slightly pulls away, but Hope instantly kisses her again, just wanting to savor this beautiful moment a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, both of them pull away, and Josie throws Hope a subtle smile. <em> She’s so adorable</em>. She then grabs the tribrid’s hand and starts to lead her quietly upstairs to her room. Hope trails behind a little, mostly distracted by the feeling of Josie’s hand in hers. Josie notices and gently squeezes her hand three times to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p><em> I love you. </em> Hope squeezes three times back.</p><p> </p><p>In this very moment, holding Josie’s hand, Hope feels something she hasn’t genuinely felt since she was a child. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Happy.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my stelehosie heart. </p><p>this is my first time posting something here! definitely hoping to post more in the future! please let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>